


Overdrive

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Just because the hunt is done, doesn't mean the thrill is gone...
Relationships: Choose your Winchester - Relationship, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> My brain would flip images from Dean to Sam and back while I was writing this - so I left it open for all to pick their poison ;)

* * *

We don’t talk. We don’t need to - anything resembling a conversation would just be a lewd litany of filth that we both know by heart.

It vibrates off of us, almost as if it’s its own being - the delayed reaction, the  _ ‘ _ round two’, or whatever it is. All those hormones and chemicals, seething and churning after hours of constant fight-or-flight, the overflow of adrenaline that settles in after the shots have been fired, the heads have rolled, the blood’s been spilled...the rush that lingers after the kill.

He’s shifting in his seat, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, breathing a beat faster than normal with a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. And I can’t take my eyes off of him, anticipating the taste of him on my tongue, the force of his weight on me, the brush of his touch on my body inside and out...and his scent is dizzying, enticing and demanding in some primal, animalistic way - dirt and copper and sweat and heady musk and it’s literally making my mouth water. 

I slide one hand between his legs and one between my own. He's already hard, cock straining against his jeans. I pop the button on my pants, slip a finger beneath my panties, and breathe out an obscene, _ “ah, fuck!” _ when I graze my clit. I’m fucking soaked and my cunt is clenching,  _ aching _ for him and he's grunting out strained curses while my hand presses and slides against him...

We're not gonna make it to the motel.

I don't remember parking. I don't know where the hell we are. All I'm aware of is the heat coursing through my body and the ache of needing him inside of me, taking me, fucking me...

He pulls my door open before I can push, practically manhandles me out of my seat and I clutch onto his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist. The warm, solid metal of the Impala meets my back and I sink my teeth into the salty, sweat-slick skin of his neck. He growls, low and rough and dangerous, rutting against me as I cant my hips and hiss into his ear,  _ “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”  _

In almost the same motion, he sets me down and spins me around. I press my cheek against the car and flatten my palms against it, watching my breath fog the shining black enamel as he jerks my pants and underwear down. My hips roll back, like I’m a bitch in heat presenting for him, and he stakes his claim with a sharp smack to my ass that I’ll feel for days.

Time seems to warp and everything feels slow-motion for a second - him pressing against me, kicking the insides of my feet to make me spread open wider, sliding his thick cock along my hot, wet slit - it’s all taking too long and over too fast. My knees are shaking and I think I’m whimpering, every nerve ending high alert and firing in synaptic overdrive.

We both cry out when he slams inside of me. It’s the way we both need it - hard, and fast, and deep. He presses a thick, trigger-callused fingertip against my clit and I’m coming, rendered still as my orgasm pounds and pulses through me, my cunt tight and quivering around his cock. He’s so deep inside of me all he can do is jerk his hips. I flex myself even tighter around him, meeting his movements and we’re both chanting a wicked, jumbled mantra of _ “come for me, come inside me, gonna make me fucking come”... _

His body goes rigid when he comes with a loud, clipped shout. Almost all of his weight is on me, pinning me between hard muscle and Detroit steel, and it’s almost too much...then I feel it - him, me, _ us _ \- trickling down my thighs and it sends me hurtling up and over the edge again. 

We stay in place for a while, hearts pounding and chests heaving. Eventually I turn towards him, circle my arms around his shoulders and pull him down for a kiss - it’s open-mouthed, slow and sweet, and he cradles my face in his hands. My eyes flutter open and meet his, and for a moment - on this day, in this place, at this time - we are all we know, and we are all we need.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I love hearing from you!
> 
> Chat with me on the [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rockhoochie)
> 
> Or visit me on [Tumblr!](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
